


Brittany's New Barbie

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana buys Brittany a Barbie after upsetting her by calling her favourite movie, a Barbie movie stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brittany's New Barbie

"Come on B lets go for a walk" Santana said as she stood up from the couch, where she had been sitting along side Brittany as they were watching Barbie in A Mermaid Tale.

It was Brittany's favourite movie since she first saw it with her sister back in March and had watched it everyday since then and made Santana watch it almost every week with her, Santana stretched before trying to stifle her yawn.

"Ah but S we're going to miss the part where Merliah's Grandfather, Brake, tells her that she is half-mermaid!" 

Brittany whined without looking away from the TV screen, her smile not fading from her face as she took in all the colours and the way Barbie looked so pretty.

"We've seen this over 50 times B, you've seen it over 200 times I'm sure, you know what happens in the stupid movie and so do I! Let's go do something else" Santana said with a scowl, her hands on her hips as she waited for…what she was waiting for she wasn't sure.

Maybe she was waiting for Brittany to turn off the movie or maybe she was waiting for Brittany's hair to suddenly turning pink or for them to be sucked into the TV like she had seen on some movie they watched in history class called Pleasantville.

But before she could think of what exactly she was waiting for she watched as Brittany turned to look at her, she could see tears in her eyes and her lower lip was starting to tremble, Santana sighed sadly and the scowl was gone in a flash.

"Oh god B I'm sorry, don't cry please don't cry" Santana said quickly as she mentally kicked herself, she should have just kept her mouth shut and sat through the dumb movie.

She knew that now but what was that saying, hindsight is 20/20? 

She wished she could think before she spoke some of the time, it would save her from upsetting Brittany.

The movie was almost to the half way point and she should have just watched it and held onto her boredom for another 40 minutes. 

She should have watched the way Brittany's eyes lit up as Merliah who's hair had just turned pink met the pink dolphin, Zuma, or the way she was transfixed to the screen as Break was telling Merliah she is half-mermaid.

"But I thought you loved this movie S, you told me you loved it…you told me we could watch it today after Glee was finished." Brittany said as she started to cry, she quickly rubbed her nose with the back of her hand and sniffled.

She couldn't understand why Santana said the movie was stupid or why she didn't want to finishing watching it with her.

"I do love it B…I'm just tried right now" Santana smiled at her as she moved closer to the end of the couch where Brittany was still sitting. 

Santana could almost see the cogs turning in Brittany's head but her tears were still rolling freely down her face.

"I need to move and do something or I might fall asleep…and then I can't hold your hand when the evil Queen Eris shows up" Brittany seemed to be thinking over Santana's words as carefully as she could.

"So you don't think the movie is stupid do you S?" Brittany asked as she wiped her tears away and wiped her nose once more before sniffling, a small smile back on her pretty face but there were still traces of her tears on her face.

"No I don't think the movie is stupid, I'm sorry I said that B" Santana said as she leaned over the arm of the couch and turned Brittany's head gently and caught her lips with her own.

"I promise I won't say it again" Santana said as she kissed Brittany again before pulling away and standing up straight and watching Brittany.

"Are you still tired S?" Brittany asked as she hit the button on the remote with the pink sticker on it, Santana had put the sticker on it to show her what button to push to make the movie stop moving.

It was like magic.

"Yea I am B" Santana said hoping this would give her just a few more minutes free from Barbie and her stupid movie "ok" Brittany said sadly as she stood from the couch and looked at the TV with a frown before turning to Santana.

"We can go for a walk like you wanted" she said sadly, she really wanted to finish watching the movie but she didn't want Santana to fall asleep, Queen Eris really did scare her so she needed Santana to be awake and hold her hand.

"I know B, how about we kill two birds with one stone and go for a walk and do something I know you'll love" she said seeing fear on Brittany's face. 

"I don't want to kill any birds, birds are my friends" she said softly linking her fingers together before pulling them apart as she looked at Santana.

"No we won't kill any birds B, we won't hurt any animals don't worry honey it's just a saying" Santana said once again wishing she could think before speaking, she's upset Brittany 2 times today and that was 2 times to many.

'Ok for Christmas Brittany had better get me some tape so I can tape my mouth shut, or a baseball bat so I can knock myself over the head with it…man I need to learn not to say stuff like this' Santana said to herself as she picked up the remote from the couch and hit the stop button.

She tossed the remote back on the couch and took hold of Brittany's left hand "how about I take you to the mall and get you that Mermaid Barbie you want? That way I can have my walk and stay awake when we watch the rest of the movie." Santana said as both girls headed out of her house, she locked the door behind her and headed to her car.

She got in the drivers seat and Brittany got in beside her in the passenger seat, she almost squealed with happiness as she bounced in her seat, Santana had to lean over her and grab the seat belt and help her put it on as she was to excited to do it by herself.

"Can I pick the box with the window that has Merliah and a necklace in it?" Brittany asked, her eyes full of glee and her smile as big and cheery as always, Santana laughed and nodded making sure to keep her eyes on the road and not on the bouncing blonde beside her.

"If they have it sure B" Santana said happily as Brittany started to tell her how her new Merliah Barbie would sit in her Barbie Glam Pool beside her Beach Party Barbie.

Then she went on to explain how the pool was beside the Vacation House where all her other Barbie dolls were living, and that she might have to get a new house so that Merliah had somewhere to live with her best friend Hadley, when Brittany got her for her birthday or for Christmas this year.

Santana just nodded and listened as Brittany went on and on about her Barbie's and couldn't help but laugh out loud once again as she had to help un-buckle the seat belt as Brittany was getting tangled in it from all her excitement.

As they linked pinkies and walked into the mall they headed straight for the food court, got a drink and then an ice cream, which Brittany spilled more on herself then had actually manage to eat.

After helping Brittany wipe the cold melting sticky liquid off her shirt and tossing the now empty cup and used tissues into the garbage bin she nodded when Brittany asked if they could go to Toys R Us now.

She let the blonde lead as they made their way to the store and straight to the Barbie isle and they both started to search for the doll that Brittany wanted.

Santana hoped they could find the one with the necklace or there would be hell to pay and a stock boy would have to find her one right away, even if she had to scare the living daylights out of him and he had to go to another store to find her one to get the job done.

Nothing would stop her from making Brittany happy right now, and it would help from get rid of the guilt she was feeling still over making Brittany cry once and scared they were going to kill some birds with her saying she knew the girl wouldn't understand.

It took them both 20 minutes and a stock boy with a face full of acne to help them find the right doll; it was the Merliah Barbie with the necklace Brittany could wear.

The box was dusty and one side was smashed in, but Brittany held it to her chest as if it was a pure gold bar, and her smile was big and she was happy, no traces of her tears or the sadness that she felt earlier were present on her face anymore.

Santana smiled as she looked at her best friend as they made their way to the front of the store where the check out counters were so she could pay for the doll, and glare at any other acne faced nerd worker who looked at Brittany like she was stupid for the goofy smile on her face and the Barbie in her hands.

As they walked around the mall, the doll in a bag in Santana's left hand, so Brittany didn't lose it as they walked through the mall and Brittany's hand in her right one Santana sighed happily.

They spent almost 20 minutes walking from store to store before she knew Brittany couldn't wait any longer and they headed to the car so Brittany could finally open the box and try on the necklace.

As she drove back to her house, after flipping off a car or two for honking at her and cutting into her lane without using the blinker, she looked in the rearview mirror and spied Brittany, who was buckled in the backseat behind the passenger seat, which held the empty Barbie box and the bag it came in.

She smiled as she noticed the necklace around her neck and the Barbie in her hands, she was flattening the Barbie's hair and talking to it, but Santana tuned that out as best as she could but she still heard most of what was said.

Brittany's plan for Merliah was for her and her Beach Party Barbie to have sex, but that they wouldn't be dating because sex wasn't dating, and then maybe Merliah could then have a baby like Quinn did.

But Merliah would keep her baby, who would be named Duck, and they could raise her together and then maybe they could get married but they would still have sex, just not in front of Duck because Santana told her it was wrong to have sex in front of someone.

Brittany kissed her doll "you're my new Barbie Merliah and I'll love you and be nice to you forever" she said as she used her hair band that had been on her wrist and put the doll's hair into a pony tail.

"Santana, can we finish the movie when we get home?" she asked as she started the bounce the doll on her knee and waited for Santana to answer her.

"Sure honey and then maybe you could show me your pretty new necklace" Santana said as she saw the girl nod quickly in the mirror "ok, you can even try it on" Brittany told her happily as she went back to playing with the doll.

Santana knew she wasn't going to make her Brittany cry again, even if buying her a new Barbie made her forget how sad she had been earlier.

Santana couldn't handle a crying Brittany; it was cruel and un-natural, almost as un-natural as Puck without his Mohawk.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the summer of 2010, after the first season had aired.


End file.
